


Surprise cake (and an idiot boyfriend)

by weekendgothgirl



Series: Micromarvel [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Knives, Love, M/M, Surprises, Trust, Tumblr: micromarvel, human disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Bucky returns home on his birthday to find a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opposablethumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/gifts).



> Gifted to opposablethumbs for being an amazing friend and a source of support, in many ways. Thank you love and thanks for putting up with me <3

"Happy birthday!"

Staggering backwards, Bucky makes a grab for his knife. Luckily he catches himself before he impales the fucking idiot before him. Belatedly, he takes in the lopsided hat on Clint's head, the big cake on the coffee table, and the balloons and suspiciously homemade looking banner pinned to the wall.

He drops his arm, raising an eyebrow as Clint takes the knife from his hand and uses it to cut the cake. “Did Steve tell you?” he demands.

Clint shake his head, “I remembered reading your birth date and thought you'd like something nice."

"Yeah, well that something nice could have gotten you killed."

Clint rolls his eyes as he passes a slab of cake to him. "No way, I knew I'd be safe." Smiling softly he adds, "really, happy birthday Buck."

Smiling back, Bucky pulls Clint close and kisses him. "Thank you," he says gratefully.


End file.
